


First Halloween

by twilieighplants



Series: In the Next Life [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: There was something so comforting about Autumn and new chances to start over after being a nobody.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: In the Next Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325213
Kudos: 8
Collections: Recomplete: A Sea Salt Trio Zine





	First Halloween

There was something so comforting about Autumn and new chances to start over after being a nobody.

Axel pushed open the window of the living room and took a deep breath, allowing the cool air to soothe his lungs. Autumn was always his favorite season and it seemed fitting to be able to experience his favorite season again. 

Especially with his two best friends. 

“Wait, you’re telling me, Halloween isn’t just something that’s just celebrated in Halloweentown, but also in other worlds too?” Roxas asked during a trip to the local department store.

They’d gone to get flannel sheets as the weather started to cool, and passed a section labeled “Seasonal.”. Since it was the start of October, it was lightly filled with Halloween decorations. Axel was sure by the end of the week, most of the Halloween decorations would be on the shelves and ready to sell to consumers. 

“Yeah! I remember one of the monsters from Halloweentown talk about Halloween! How it’s a fun day to scare each other! I’m not too sure how it’s here in Twilight Town though,” Xion explained as she grabbed a small glass jack-o’-lantern. She examined it for a moment before placing it back on the shelf, then moved farther down the aisle. 

“I only really talked to Jack and Sally. Oh and Zero too, but I guess I never thought to ask them about it. What exactly is Halloween?” Roxas asked as he followed Xion down the aisle. They looked at all the decor that was hanging up on the shelves, waiting to be bought and taken to their new homes. 

Axel grabbed up a couple of plush jack-o’-lantern decorations and placed them in their basket. He’d have to ask Isa if he had seen any Halloween decorations in his parents’ place when they cleaned it as part of the Restoration Committee's efforts to start rebuilding the neighborhood. If there was anything left from the fall of Radiant Garden, he wanted to keep it as a way to keep his family’s memories intact. 

“Well, in some worlds, Halloween is the night where spirits can easily roam the world,” Axel explained.“Some believe it’s when witches are at their most powerful. For others, it was Samhain, or the last day of summer where they’d hold a huge feast to celebrate the end of harvest.” Axel grabbed a couple of cute decorations to add to their cart. 

“Ohhhhh kay, but that doesn’t explain why so many of these decorations are for the house,” Roxas said, holding up a box for inflatable jack-o’-lanterns and raising an eyebrow at Axel. 

“People wanted an excuse to dress up and party, then they started to decorate their houses. Jack-o’-lanterns were used to scare off evil spirits. They used to be made out of radishes, but then pumpkins turned out to be better. Don’t know when they switched, but radishes? They’re terrifying when they have a face carved into them.” He grinned, wiggling his fingers as if to scare his friends. 

Roxas rolled his eyes at Axel and placed the inflatable jack-o’-lantern back on the shelf as Xion came back with some costumes. “Aren’t these cute?” she asked, holding them up for her friends to see. She held up Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Captain Hook costumes. She handed Peter Pan to Roxas, Captain Hook to Axel, and kept Tinker Bell for herself. 

Axel and Roxas examined the costumes before tossing them in the cart. Xion squealed in excitement, glad they liked their costumes and tossed in her own.

The trio bought a few more decorations and lights for the house, and Axel gave into the temptation to buy a hot dog costume for their cat, Turkey. . He knew Roxas and Xion would get a kick out of the funny costume and knew sharing it on Kingstagram would be a hoot. 

Window stickers with black cats and goofy pumpkins were thrown into the cart, as well plush cats and cute wall hangings that wished everyone A very happy haunting. 

Once they were all satisfied with their Halloween loot, they finally picked out their flannel sheets, paid for their treasures, and headed home. 

Xion was the first to get their Halloween decor out, excited to start hanging things up and getting their apartment decorated. She started with the plush pumpkins and black cat decor Axel picked out, placing the pumpkins on the dining room table and the cats on top of the fireplace mantel in the living room.

She then proceeded to grab the lights and looked for thumb tacks so they could start hanging them up. Roxas grabbed a chair and started to help, pushing the thumb tacks into the walls where Xion instructed.

With the lights strung across the wall and plugged in, they gave the room a nice orange and purple hue. “Ya know, we could leave these up all year round!” Xion grinned at Axel who just shrugged. If it made his friends happy, who was he to disagree?

When Xion and Roxas were satisfied with their decor in the living room, they moved to the front yard, hanging out lights and a goofy ghost that was supposed to activate a startling scream when someone clapped. Xion and Roxas thought it was funny, and it had them rolling each time someone activated it. 

Axel helped with the higher areas of their home, making sure that the lights were secure in their hooks and that the bats weren’t going to fly off into someone else’s yard when the autumn winds blew by. 

While they worked, some of their neighbors came out to decorate their own homes and waved to them before directing their attention back to their tasks at hand. 

Axel stood on the sidewalk with Xion and Roxas on either side of him, his arms wrapped loosely around their shoulders as they admired their handy work.

“We need more stuff, but I think it looks good.” Roxas said as he grabbed out his gummiphone, most likely to send a photo to Sora. 

“I asked Isa to see if the restoration committee has any of my parent’s things. We had a bunch of Halloween decor that I think would look nice with what we have.” Axel crossed his arms as Roxas took a picture. 

A few moments of silence passed before Xion spoke up, “We should go to Halloweentown this year! I’m sure Master Yen Sid wouldn’t mind as long as we protect the World Order!” she looked up at Axel and then at Roxas with hopeful eyes. 

Roxas shrugged, “I think it’d be fun.” he said taking another photo of the house. 

Axel looked at the house as memories of helping his dad decorate his childhood home and chasing Isa with a rubber rat rushed through his mind, sending a wave of nostalgia over his heart and through his body. “Yeah, I think it’d be fun. Maybe we can make it a yearly thing. A new tradition.” he said. 

Xion and Roxas high fived before rushing into the house. “Come on Ax! We gotta try on our costumes!” Xion called. 

Axel nodded as he watched his best friends giggle and try and be the first one through the door. He was glad he got to experience autumn and Halloween again. It was even better that he got to spend it with his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honor of getting to mod and write for Recomplete: A Sea Salt Trio Zine. It was a trying time as the project originally was cancelled due to unforseen events, but the team really pulled together.


End file.
